


Josh Doesn't Know About This! (But he will at the next open mic!)

by gala_apples



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Rebecca's going to make a song out of this experience, Greg just knows it.





	Josh Doesn't Know About This! (But he will at the next open mic!)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt rimming at seasonofkink.
> 
> CEG was me and my best friend's every Friday hang out routine. We both became staunch Team Nathaniel, especially in season four, but Greg's pretty cool too. Shout out to a show being brave enough to leave the love quadrangle unfulfilled, so a shipper can get what they need out of the canon!

With Rebecca temporarily satiated, spread eagle over the top of her bed, it’s time to get a little gay. White Josh would be proud of how easily Greg slides over to Nathaniel, no hesitance. It’s his first time with a guy, physically, but you don’t have a gay best friend since high school without thinking about it once or twice. And Nathaniel is a beautiful man. 

“So, what can I do for you? Maybe a bit of this?” Nathaniel is wearing black boxer briefs. They no doubt look great on him at any point, probably frame his ass and fit tidily under his suit pants but it’s especially nice now, when they outline his erection. Greg grabs the shape of Nathaniel’s cock and starts slowly jerking him from outside the fabric.

Nathaniel groans a little. The sound is enough to jolt Rebecca alert. Lucky for Greg’s inquisitive exploration, all she does is roll to her side to better view the show. 

“I'm still hungry, you know...”

“Hungry? You want I should leave you here and run down to get something from the restaurant?” He knows Nathaniel is angling to blow him, his mouth and chin are still wet from his treatment of Rebecca. But that’s not what Greg wants. It’s just easier to joke him away from an unwanted act than provide a detailed kink list.

Nathaniel sighs. “Great. Last time I try to talk porn to you.”

“Not everyone’s a dirty talker, Nathaniel,” Rebecca advises. “Greg’s remarkable in different ways, trust me.”

Greg flushes with pride. It’s a pretty good compliment, getting called remarkable by the most sexually voracious person he knows.

Nathaniel clearly trusts Rebecca’s judgement, because he flops backwards onto the bed. He’s a vision of sculpted beauty even laying down. He gestures flippantly. “Go to town, do whatever'll get you off. You deserve some fun.”

Greg swallows, and gears up to say what he’s had in mind since Rebecca proposed this night together, hours ago. “I want you to spread your cheeks and smother my face in that firm, muscled ass of yours.”

Greg’s not expecting Nathaniel’s response to be a barked out laugh. Even when he explains himself with “so much for no dirty talk” Greg stays tense. He’s not repressed enough to play ‘it’s only gay if...’ games, but there’s no question that this any-gender act is an easier sell with women. With Rebecca, at least. Rebecca’s never said no to anything Greg’s wanted to try. If Nathaniel has hang ups about it, Greg will accept them. Of course he will. He’ll just be disappointed. 

What he’s forgotten is that Nathaniel is a full fledged ex of Rebecca Bunch. You don’t get to a place like that without being open to truly wild things. Nathaniel cups his cock the same way Greg had been, over the briefs, and asks “so, how? Do you want me to just sit on your face?”

Greg moans at the idea of it. “Uh. Yeah. Pretty much.”

There’s a minute of bedroom acrobatics then, as everyone switches position and Nathaniel gets properly naked. Rebecca tosses him a pillow to help prop up his head, and Greg will maintain until his dying day that any misogynist stand up comic who doesn’t understand why girls like throw pillows so much simply doesn’t have a lot of sex. Throw pillows are useful as hell.

Nathaniel squats over Greg’s face, but doesn’t commit his weight yet. “Am I close? It's hard to see where your face is exactly.”

“You’re great,” Rebecca rushes to say. “Do it. Sit on him, like he’s gonna wear you.”

Greg chuckles a little. Bless Rebecca and her eternal horniness. He grabs one of Nathaniel’s hands, certain enough of the zookeeper’s core strength to know he won’t make him lose his balance. Greg moves it to his mouth, and flicks his tongue over the palm. “Here. Here's your seat.”

Nathaniel he realises he's a bit off, and moves back more. “Right, then.”

Nathaniel reaches back and spreads himself apart like Rebecca had asked for. Greg remembers this feeling, remembers wincing with embarrassment, remembers hoping desperately that he doesn't smell bad and won’t smother his partner to death when he sits on her face. The best thing Rebecca did was just go for it, not let Greg think himself out of a good experience. With mental health issues like they have, sometimes hesitation is death. Greg knows Nathaniel’s got a different kind of crazy, but just in case he’s helping, he curls his hands around Nathaniel’s thighs and pulls him down tight.

Greg groans from underneath him, breath moist and hot against the curve of Nathaniel’s ass. He sticks out his tongue and drags it wetly up the cleft.

“Poke me in the thigh if- argghh- if you can't breath.”

Greg’s not concerned. He presses his tongue against Nathaniel’s pucker in waves, pushing in and dragging over and pulling back. His hands greedily fondle Nathaniel’s cheeks, spreading him even further.

“Damn it. Who would have thought licking ass would be so fucking good?”

“Me. Greg. Everyone.” Rebecca laughs giddily. Greg can’t really blame her. As far as he’s concerned, everyone should find this particular sex act a wonder. If he does his job right, Nathaniel will be begging for it with his next partner, whether or not Greg’s lucky enough for it to be them.

Greg slurps at Nathaniel’s ass almost insatiably. His cock is hard and heavy against his belly, spitting precome. It’s a secondary concern though. Rebecca may or may not reach out a hand and jerk him off. Nathaniel may or may not actually follow through with his instincts to blow him. Either would be good, as he’s sure something he hasn’t thought of would be too. Rebecca’s a creative woman, and Nathaniel seems no slouch. It’s just that Greg _doesn’t care_. He’s always had the most fun in bed when he’s getting someone else off. 

“Gahh, Greg, maybe you-gah-”

Those are the kinds of noises Greg loves to hear. Greg delves deeper with his tongue, moaning into Nathaniel’s entrance as Nathaniel begins to play with his cock. It can’t be considered real jerking off, not with such a loose grip and no rhythm. It still adds a layer to what’s happening.

“Oh Greg,” Rebecca coos. “You should see the way you’re squirming. You like this as much as Nathaniel does, don’t you? That’s so hot. Nathaniel can barely keep on top of you. You should clench your thighs, Nathaniel. Trust me.”

Rebecca is a nasty woman. Greg knows exactly what that suggestion means. It was a mind blowing realization, the first time he noticed moving his legs could do stuff to his ass. If Nathaniel gets half the sensation Greg did his first time, he’ll be a man in heaven. 

Greg doesn’t slack off, even as his jaw begins to tire. He alternates tongue fucking Nathaniel with slurping on his pucker, forming a tight seal around it with his lips and moaning as those firm cheeks flex and shift around his face. It rings with a note of pride when Nathaniel comes, nearly ripping the sheets off the bed in the process. Even then, Greg still doesn’t stop. He continues to lick at Nathaniel’s hole, but at a more stately, leisured, exploratory pace. He won’t be stopping until Nathaniel pulls away. Some people like extended experiences, and you can never tell who they are when they’re still wearing clothes.

Eventually it happens. Nathaniel kneels on shaky legs, and heaves himself onto the side of the bed. With a temporarily exhausted hand he gives Greg’s cock another stroke, just enough to make sure he doesn’t feel abandoned. Then Nathaniel’s hand drops to the bed as he takes a few deep breaths to regain his post-orgasm equilibrium.

“Damn. Do you do that to everyone? I mean, I’m sure everyone in the world would love it...”

Greg blinks at him, sweaty and flushed. “You think everyone has a good enough ass?”

“Does that mean you think I have a good ass?”

Now Nathaniel’s just fishing for compliments. “We worked out at the same gym. Uh, _yeah_.”

“Is anyone else having a sweaty shower gym-sex daydream right now?” Rebecca asks rhetorically. Maybe rhetorically. If anyone could convince Greg to have sex in a public locker room it’s Rebecca Bunch. 

“God, Rebecca. Every word out of your mouth is slutty, isn't it?” It’s not the most feminist word in the world. Still, there’s not even a shred of negativity in Nathaniel’s voice. If anything, he’s awestruck. Greg figures if she doesn’t protest, he won’t do it on her behalf.

“You love it,” Rebecca says back.

Clearly Nathaniel does, because the slight verbal sparring turns then into a deep make out. Greg watches them touch and slide their tongues together with interest much stronger than he would have guessed even a day ago. All that time they spent trying to win her love away from each other, and it turns out Greg likes watching her with others. Shit, if Josh wasn’t dating Amanda, Greg would consider inquiring, just for the hell of it. But he’s not a relationship breaker, and Nathaniel is right here in front of him. 

“I’d like to get in on that- The kiss, I mean. But, uh, some people would think that’s super gross. What’s your stance?”

Nathaniel looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Did you attend the last open mic? The one where she sang Period Sex? I’ve licked quote worse unquote than freshly washed ass.”

“Nathaniel’s oral fixation stops for no time of the month,” Rebecca adds proudly.

Greg takes the vaguely TMI information as approval, and tucks in for his own kiss. His cock is throbbing against his belly, and he doesn’t know where things are going to go from here. Not just the immediate demands of his body, though he would appreciate someone helping him orgasm. He also has no clue if this is something Rebecca or Nathaniel want to do again. If it was up to him, they would meet at Rebecca’s every night of the week, or at least as often as AJ wouldn’t kill them for. He doesn’t care how healthy or unhealthy it is to want them both. This is one possibly poor choice he’s going to allow himself, if they’re up for it.


End file.
